Alphabet Love
by Frostbytefire
Summary: Ichabod never knew that there were twenty six ways to love someone.
1. A is for Attraction

Alphabet Love

He never knew that there were twenty six ways to love someone.

I A is for Attraction

This was her idea…Katrina. She was trying to rekindle our love. We had just dissolved our marriage and she wanted to be friends again as we were before so she said. As I recalled, she hated me in the beginning. I found the whole thing ridiculous especially when she invited Abigail along to meet one of her friends from her coven. He was a warlock. He seemed familiar to me as if I had met him somewhere. Women seemed quite taken with him and his wavy blonde hair, dark green eyes and a face made of stone. He was well built and tall. I saw nothing spectacular about him but Abigail seemed pleased with his attention to her. He stared at her as if he would have her for breakfast instead of the eggs that he ordered. She turned away from Paul and chuckled softly at some asinine story he was telling her. The sound of her chuckle was sweet and intoxicating. I completely forgot about Katrina sitting beside me on this double date that she arranged. All of my attention centered on the beguiling creature smiling so beautifully at Paul. She for once wore a dress and I was mesmerized the moment that she walked into the diner. Her soft sensuous curves and ample bosom made me realize that I wanted her. All this time of standing beside her only intensified my desire to lay within her. She smiled at me as if I was just an acquaintance, and that was just what I was. I was an idiot for not moving our relationship forward. I loved whenever she wore her hair up in a braided bun. Her long neck and smooth brown skin always made me long run my lips over the flesh there and breathe in her scent. When she came closer to the table, I stood immediately and tried to take her hand but Paul beat me to her. I had to contain my anger at his possession of her for the moment. He was her date today and I was not.

"Isn't this a beautiful setting Ichabod." Katrina's voice was only an irritant as I watched Paul lean close to Abigail as she laughed again at his story.

"Some parts of it are completely beautiful. What are you two discussing?"

Abbie looked up at me and smiled at my curiosity. Paul However had a very different expression. He looked annoyed with me. He looked at me as if I was interrupting him and his attempt to woo Miss Mills into his arms. He was right of course. He was not leaving this diner with her.

"We are having a private conversation as you and your wife are."

"Katrina and I are not married we are merely friends and are not having a private conversation. I think such behavior is rude and shows that you lack manners."

Katrina smiled and gently patted my hand that had balled into a fist on the table. "Beloved your voice,"

Was I being loud? Abigail's eyes told me that I was. She looked around the diner and then smirked at me for not being British. She always told me this was one of my flaws. I personally think that she loved my flaws. She loved me even more when I broke them by doing things like this.

"Your raising of your voice shows your lack of breeding as well."

"Let us not get into a subject that you clearly have no clarity on considering that your father could be any member of the navy."

Paul glared at the pompous asshole and mentally turned over Ichabod's cup of coffee purposely intending to injure him in a sensitive area.

I avoided the scalding hot liquid by quickly pushing my chair back. The cup fell to the floor without claiming its intended victim. Katrina grabbed my jacket as I reached across the table for my rival. Abigail tried to tear my hand from Paul's shirt collar but I was not having it. This man deserved retribution for almost causing me pain. Katrina and Abigail struggled in vain, as I pulled Paul onto the table. The man struggled in my grasp as I tried to grab hold of his neck. Abigail leaned over the table trying to get better leverage against me. When her breasts began, rubbing against my arm it proved to be a superior deterrent to my anger. Paul slipped from my grasp and stared back at me with a wild look. He then turned his attention to Katrina.

"I have never been so embarrassed in all my life."

I walked around the table towards him as others in the diner got up to block my advance. Abigail standing before me with her hands on my chest was the strongest blockade that I could not penetrate.

Katrina look of distress filled her face and body as she looked at Paul."Paul I am so sorry, please sit down Ichabod will apologize."

This woman was daft. I had no intention of apologizing to this weak minded hack of a magician.

Abbie looked up at me and saw that I was not going to comply with Katrina's wishes. She knew that I was stubborn. "You know Katrina I'll take Crane outside and let him cool off."

She did not want the two of them alone that was why she had asked Paul to come with them. She was hoping that the two of them would like each other. Most women found Paul attractive and Abigail was like most women. Her husband…former husband was the one that did not like Paul. She knew that it had everything to do with Abigail. His attraction to this woman had ruined their marriage. Time and distance had played a part in their marriage's failure too. However, Katrina knew that the bond that Ichabod and Abigail shared doomed her marriage. She could not break it. She could not even dent it unless one of them voluntarily broke it. She knew that it would not be Ichabod even though their bond broke; he was stubborn when it came to Miss Mills. Katrina had to separate them if had any chance of getting back with Ichabod. Paul had the skills and the spells to make this happen. He liked what he saw and Katrina knew that he was stubborn as well and would not give up so easily.

"Alright Abigail we will be here waiting."

Paul straightened his tie as he watched Abigail guide me towards the front door. I watched his eyes dip along her body as we walked by. He was not going to give up his pursuit of her. He would require a more physical reaction to his intentions. I was not going to just sit around and let this woman…my Abigail walk out of my life without knowing that I am the one that she needs. I for too long did nothing to show what I truly wanted. I was not going to let another day go by without making my intentions clear.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that."

"Why would she bring a warlock to breakfast? He is nothing but a hack that lacks restraint."

Abbie chuckled as she looked up at her angry partner. She had never seen him like this before in any situation that they had encountered. He really wanted to rip this guy's throat from his body.

"Restraint, Crane you pulled him across the table and you insulted him first."

I snorted at her assertion that I was to blame for this scuffle. He was trying to monopolize her time in the most unappealing way. "I was defending myself from his evil intentions. He tried to injure me and I responded in kind."

Abbie raised an eyebrow at his words. "That was pretty evil of him. I thought they did not practice that stuff in public."

"His actions alone should tell you that he cannot be trusted and should be avoided."

She gave me a look of suspicion and then chuckled as the light wind rushed over us. I watched a few strands of her hair escape their bondage and whip around her face before gently moving my hand towards the escapees. I felt her stiffen as I touched her cheek and placed the hair behind her right ear. Her skin was soft and warm. She began to tremble the longer I kept my hand against her skin. I slowly pulled my hand away from her and stared down into her searching eyes. She suddenly turned away from me.

"Well…hmm…if we go back inside are you going to behave? Katrina really wants us all to be friends."

I had my doubts about that. The woman always found ways to bring up some time that we spent in the countryside in England just to make Abigail uncomfortable. I would always put a stop to her reminiscing by telling that I am trying to live in the today not the past. If she thought that I did not know what she was trying to do with this Paul character, she was not as intelligent as I thought. This double date was just a ruse to introduce Abigail to this man. Should I be flattered that she wanted me back…maybe but she was trying to push Abigail away from me? We were a team. Separation was just a word as far as I was concerned.

"IF you tell me that you are not fooled by this fake tonic salesman then I will behave." Her laughter made my lower regions harden and lustful thoughts filled my brain and body. She would not feel so comfortable with me if she knew all the passionate dreams that I had about us. I wanted nothing more than for Katrina and Paul to go away and leave us alone. Why had I agreed to this date?

Abbie smiled up at me and I thought that I would kiss her right there but I restrained myself. "I am not fooled by the fake tonic salesman."

I nodded and extended my arm to her. She gently hooked her arm beneath mine. I wondered if she felt the same shock as I because I felt her body jump and a small breathless sound escaped her as we walked back into the diner. She felt something from my touch. I was not alone in my attraction as I thought. My decision to attend this date held back her desire. I would have to remedy this situation as soon as possible. As we walked into the diner, I noticed Katrina and Paul were in a deep discussion. Their quiet speech was not about the latest spells going around it was about Abigail and me. I could see the vein in her neck throbbing furiously. Only Abigail could cause that fury. She wanted Paul to succeed and she was going to help him.

Katrina looked up and saw us coming. She placed a smile on her face. "I hope all is well."

Abbie returned her smile. "I made him promise."

I touched her gently around her waist as she sat down. My gaze centered on Paul as I did this. He would know that this was my territory and interlopers would see my wrath.

"I'm glad to see that you can calm the savage beasts." Paul said as he laid his napkin in his lap. I walked back to my seat beside Katrina and glared at the man smirking at me.

Abbie frowned at the man's words as she turned towards him. "Crane has always been a civilized man when you are civil to him."

It was now my turn to smirk at Paul as my soon to be woman defended my actions. Those simple words from her only served to increase my attraction to her.

"Of course you would defend him you two work together. Forgive my rudeness."

Abbie nodded and returned to her meal satisfied with his apology. I was not happy with his eyes slipping down her body when she was unaware of it. I felt a slight tug on my arm and turned to face Katrina. She smiled up at me.

"I have great news about our child."

Paul lifted his head from his meal and looked at the both of us. "You have a child together."

"He is not a child. He is a full grown man filled with evil tendencies and hatred for us both. On several occasions, he has tried to kill Abigail and me."

Paul chuckled. "I can understand his daddy issues but to hate Katrina is preposterous."

"What are your intension here Paul?"

The young warlock set down his fork and wiped his mouth. "I am here to lend support to Katrina. She has suffered enough. She only wants to start anew with you. I am just here to make that happen."

"And just how do you propose that you will do that when our situation has nothing to do with you."

I saw the surprise in Abigail's face as the words flew from my lips. I was not behaving and I did not care. Katrina and Paul would know that I did not appreciate what they were trying to do.

Paul looked at Katrina for help. I felt her arm tighten around mine. "Oh Ichabod please stop trying to solve every mystery. This is nothing but a breakfast between four people."

"Is it," I pulled my arm from hers and heard her gasp. I wiped my mouth and stood. Abigail stared at me with disbelief. This was not something that I would normally do in public.

"Miss Mills I would feel much better if you would accompany me from this diner. I cannot in good conscience leave you here alone."

Abbie wiped her mouth and thanked Katrina for the invitation. She stood and took my offered hand and we walked from the diner.

* * *

"This certainly is not the way to get back with your wife." Abbie added the cream to her freshly brewed coffee and took a sip.

I frowned at her from the living room while looking through a book of demons that I left on the table in her house. Paul looked so familiar to me. I heard her soft socked feet heading towards me with a cup of coffee. I thanked her and took the cup.

"We are divorced and I am not the one trying to get back with her."

Abbie rolled her eyes. "I can see that Crane."

"Good." I set the cup on the table and returned my attention to the book on the table before me and she sat on the sofa next to me. Her soft scent filled my nostrils and I almost forgot why I was looking in the book in the first place.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know but for some reason Paul reminds me of a demon that we encountered recently."

"Really is that the reason you picked a fight with him." I turned and stared at her. She was searching for answers for my behavior today.

"I will not lie to you Abigail the thought of that man making you laugh irritated me."

She turned away from my intense gaze and picked at her dress. "Oh…"

"He certainly is not the type of man that you deserve. A beautiful woman such as you deserves a man of honor and strength of which he has neither. I only attacked with violence when he attacked first. You need love …constantly I doubt that he has the stamina for such an undertaking. I on the other hand, have endless energy for such an undertaking."

Perhaps those words should have stayed in my thoughts but they were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I watched her look at me very quickly and then get off the sofa. Her body trembled terribly as she stumbled back to the kitchen area. My words affected her more than she would ever say to my face. I knew that she would never reveal her true feelings to me if she were not sure about my intentions. The date was a mistake one that I would remedy. I hid the smile that came to my face and returned my attention to the book. Paul was my main concern right now.

* * *

Katrina sat in her cabin in the woods staring out the window contemplating another meeting with Ichabod as Paul paced in front of her. "This will never work if you pick fights with him."

"I told you not to invite him. He would know that something is familiar if he is in the same room with me. You never listen. If you want my help you have to listen to me."

Katrina glared at the man before her. "He is attracted to her do you really think that he would allow her to go anywhere alone."

"Yes and if you could just stop pining away for him for one moment I could have Abigail and you would have father back as you wanted."

Katrina stood and walked towards the kitchen. "How did it come to this? I love him with all my heart and he feels nothing for me.'

"You have done many things to cause stress and trust issues for him. Having a child and not telling him creates problems."

What did he know? He had tried on many occasions to kill his father. She could not believe that they were working together to separate the witnesses for their own reasons. Although Katrina secretly thought, Jeremy had feelings for Abigail she would never tell him that. Whatever he needed to take her from Ichabod she would let fester and grow.

The magic surrounding the man called Paul began to fade and Henry walked towards the kitchen wearing a frown on his old and solemn face. "Now that he has touched me a feeling of familiarity will plague him. You know how he is when he has a mystery to solve. How are you going to fix this!"

Katrina returned his frown. "I will fix this do not worry. You just keep away from Ichabod but close to Abigail and we will both have what we want."

* * *

Author's Note

I had to get this out it was blocking EVERYTHING! I hope that you enjoy it. I can now work on KnightPhall and The Aphrodite Infection. Thank you ~Frostbytefire


	2. B is for Beast

B Is for Beast

I watched her as she sat across from me and looked through another book for the demon that had joined us for breakfast that morning. We had ruled out a succubus since neither of us was dead. The familiarity of the man plagued me and I needed answers as to why. We had worked well into evening looking for the being that I wanted to throttle.

"Are you sure that is the reason for your distrust of Paul?"

I raised an eyebrow which said many things but she waited on an answer from me. Facial expressions would not suffice this time. I closed the book not finding my demon there. My eyes bore into hers as she stared at me with suspicion. My earlier words to her filled her mind. I could see a slight tremble to her breathing. She was clearly waiting for me to speak into existence what lay between us. Was she ready for that? Was she ready to give her heart to me and take care of mine? My beautiful Abigail Mills was strong, intelligent, and capable of many things. Even I did not know if she was ready for true love and devotion.

I set the book away from me on the table and saw her shift uncomfortably in the chair across from me. I stared at her for a moment before starting my monologue. "There are many reasons for my distrust. Katrina brought him for you and that should alarm you as well. She has shown that she has secrets that even I do not know of. Although I understand Paul's attraction to you, I do not like it nor will I tolerate his presence around you. Thirdly, he is a witch and our track record for that species is not very good. We should be very careful around him. Don't you think so; unless you find this man worthy of your attention which I do not? He is clearly beneath you and could offer you nothing in return for your time."

She was speechless after my rant. All she could do was stare at me. Her dark eyes filled with shock that I would speak to her this way.

"I am not afraid to say that I have grown very fond of you Leftenant."

Her trembling was more visible now and her breathing began to stagger in her chest. "I am free now to have to what I want Abigail Mills. I can see clearly what I was missing in my life and I will not let her go away from me without a fight."

I stood and walked over to her. I kneeled before and stared into her beautiful but shocked face. My hand gently skimmed her warm right cheek as she slowly closed her eyes

"Crane," Her soft voice caused violence within my body. The feeling was not to harm her but to claim her as mine. She was not resisting me. She leaned into my touch as I moved closer to her.

The ringing that came to my ears annoyed me as my lips drew closer to hers. Two more rings filled the room before she opened her eyes. I studied her beauty from a distance of two inches away from her lips.

"Crane,"

"Whatever it is cannot be important as you." I watched a slow smile take over her face. The shock of my display had lost its shock value and she was now comfortable with my closeness to her body. I made a note of it in my mind and would use it later to my advantage of course.

*()*

We walked from our vehicle feeling the tense mood from the men and women already surveying the crime scene. Something unnatural had been here. We both could feel it in our souls.

"Something drained all of the blood from his body." Captain Irving looked from Abbie to Crane with disbelief. We looked at the body on the ground lit up with police spot lights because of the fading sunlight.

"Did anyone see anything?" Abbie asked squatting down to the cold body. She still wore the dress and heels. Many stares came her direction but I met them all with a glare that made them turn away. All but one stepped away from my challenge. This man walked towards us with an air of superiority and annoyance. Captain Irving faced the man and shook his hand.

"Abbie, Crane this is DEA agent Richard Dansque. He was watching our dead body. When it became dead."

The tall dark haired man reached out his hand towards Abbie to help her to her feet. I watched her body tremble not from this warm touch but from the cold night air. Richard pulled her towards him to shield her from the chilly wind. "Where is your jacket?"

Abbie smiled. "I forgot it."

I did not like the way the man's eyes possessed Miss Mills body. I walked over to them and as non-aggressive as I could be pulled Miss Mills hand from his. The DEA agent smiled at me and then looked down at the body.

"We was some homeless man just being…homeless and then all of a sudden this thing came walking towards him and starting biting him. I shot at it but it did nothing. Once it was done with the man it disappeared. I have seen some crazy stuff in my line of work but not a bloodless body."

"Welcome to Sleepy Hollow." Captain Irving said.

The agent frowned. 'What,"

"This is a natural occurrence here. You should communicate with Lieutenant Mills and find out what did this." The captain walked away from the three of them.

Richard looked over at Abbie and smiled. "You fight this all the time. "

"Mostly on the weekends," The DEA agent smiled. He liked her wit and confidence. She was not an ordinary female. She smelled different than any other female he had ever encountered. She was special.

"This stuff must ruin your love life." As much as I wanted to drown this man in the lake a few feet away for the body on the ground, I knew that I could not explain my reason to the other officers around the crime scene. I began searching around the body for evidence of DEA Richard Dansque's account of what had happened.

Abbie looked at Ichabod as he looked around the body for something. "What is it?"

I looked over at her and shook my head. Richard smiled at Abigail. "Perhaps I can come over sometime and we can look through your weird shit book."

Abbie chuckled and that made me bristle because I had not caused it. "If you are not busy I would not mind sharing the strange but true creatures with you."

Richard moved closer. "I will take you up on that."

He extended his hand to her again and stared deep into her eyes. His glare made her feel lightheaded. She could hear her own heartbeat and the blood flowing through her veins. Abbie hesitated but placed her hand in his.

I turned from my inspection of the area around the body and saw the interaction between Miss Mills and the DEA agent. Abbie seemed to regain her wits and pull her hand away. He moved closer to her until I walked over to him. Abbie seemed unsteady on her feet.

"I'm sorry are you alright Lieutenant." Richard frowned but I reached her first before he could touch her again.

Abbie smiled and nodded. "I am fine. Maybe I just need some dinner."

I held her in my arms as she got her bearings. "I think that that is exactly what you need. We will be leaving now Leftenant." I gathered my disoriented woman and began walking away from the DEA agent.

Richard looked worried. "Is she going to be alright?"

I turned and stared at the man. "I will see to her myself."

~()~

How I wished that I had listened to my own words and stayed with Abigail that night. My own need to prove this man false made me return to the crime scene without Abigail. I made her something to eat and told her that I would return after I see about this body. I spoke to the forensic team and they confirmed my thoughts. They did not find any bullets…anywhere. I knew then that Richard Dansque was not who he portrayed. I quickly left the park in order to return to Miss Mills. His interest in her began to weigh on me heavily.

Abbie walked out of her bedroom and saw him standing in her living room just breathing deeply. "Richard,"

He opened his eyes and stared at her. "You smell divine."

Abbie pulled her weapon and began firing. The man was quick and dashed out of the way of the bullets until he reached her and wrenched the gun out of her hands. He forced her up against the wall and tugged on her hair until her neck exposed itself to him. Abbie screamed when he licked her neck with a forked tongue. He closed his eyes to savor her taste.

"So sweet. I have waited centuries for someone to share the night with me." He held her easily as she struggled against him. Her nails dug into his face but her felt nothing and grabbed her wrists in his left hand and placed them high above her head on the wall.

"You will feel pain but it will pass and you will wake with me. I will have your blood and your body to keep me joyous and warm for eternity."

Abbie screamed as his teeth began growing. The large canine moved towards her neck. His teeth sank deep into her soft skin. Her body jerked with pain and Her screaming turned into whimpers the weaker she became. Richard's body trembled as he fed on her to ensure that his venom would spread through her body and turn her into his mate. The front door flew open as Ichabod ran in firing special bullets at the beast that had Abbie pinned to the wall as he fed on her. He released Abbie and she slid to the floor. Anger and sorrow filled Ichabod's body as he continued firing at the fast moving vampire. The creature hung onto the ceiling and snarled down at his nemesis. Ichabod pulled out a mirror and spoke in Latin and it casted a blinding light up towards the ceiling. The beast screamed and fell to the floor with a loud thump. Richard slowly stood smoking from the burning power of the light. He stared down Ichabod as the power of the mirror dissipated.

"You have no more tricks to try Human. I will take her for myself and you will die." The beast walked towards him as the canine in his mouth began growing and the claws on his hands curved into razor sharp weapons. He roared at Ichabod as the former British army man pulled out a blessed blade that Hawley had given him some weeks back and waited for the beast to reach him.

"Know your death human!"

*()*

I crawled to Abigail's bleeding body on the hallway floor. I fought the beast for her and had prevailed for now. It had limped away into the night after scratching my chest and biting me on the arm. I had severed its left hand and punctured a lung but it had fatally wounded me. I did not have long before death would claim me. I was not going to give him what I desired most in this world. I reached my unrequited love and pulled the vial of serum from my pocket. There was only enough for one and I always knew she would have it. I poured it onto the wound on her neck. I would miss her face and the way that she smiled at me when I was being unrelenting British. I would miss her soft and warm touch upon my skin. I would miss holding her as I wanted to so many times. I would miss her… forever. Oh how I wished that I would have kissed her just once.

The strength in my body waned as I closed my eyes and placed my lips in her hair that laid against her ear.

"I love you Abigail." After those words darkness claimed me and I was no more.

* * *

Author's Notes

I know its out of order but I had to get it out. Please excuse the length and errors. I hope that you enjoy it. Frostbytefire


	3. C is for Competition

C is for Competition

* * *

I did not like her new doctor. Why couldn't one of the shorter less handsome ones look after her as she rested in the hospital. She was found to be in perfect condition after a blood transfusion and some vitamins. So why was this doctor lingering at her bedside as she slept. I wondered if he had done that the two days prior. I would leave periodically to try out one of Nick's many cures to rid me of this creature's venom but so far none had cured me. Sunlight was beginning to affect me in ways that I never thought possible. I could hear the slightest sound and see so far that it surprised me. I was strong, stronger than I could ever imagine. For all these gifts the threat of drinking blood and becoming a killer made all of them a curse. They were just the means to get the prey.

I walked into her room and saw him there. I could tell from his smell that he was not a human nor the creature that attacked Abigail and I. His golden eyes studied her face for a long while before turning to look at me. The eyes seemed to darken but that could have been the light. However, by the way they bore into me I discovered very quickly that he did not care for me much either. The dark look that he had for me told me that he knew something was amiss with me. Perhaps he thought that I was the one that drained Miss Mills of her blood.

"Why would you not protect her as you were supposed to?"

I was taken aback by his words. Who was he and how did he know what had happened to her. "I fought with the beast and it slinked off to die."

"He is not dead and will come for her when he is recovered."

This creature was no doctor. He wore the white lab coat but he was not of this establishment. I reached for the nurses' button but he pulled the cord from the socket and stared at me.

"If you were there she would not be here."

"Don't think for one minute that I don't wrestle with that every day. She has been here for three days and so have I. Who are you?"

"I am a friend of hers."

"Well I do not know you sir and she did not mention you."

The handsome creature smirked. "She does not tell you everything."

Anger welled up in my body at his words. Why would Abigail keep this secret from me? "Perhaps you are not worth talking about."

The tall man turned back towards Abigail. "When you turn I will kill you. She will not become a meal for you or Raven's mate. He has searched for centuries for someone to warm his nest and I have tracked him and his minions for just as long. Their evil will not live on this earth."

I glared at this man until he faced me again. He was some otherworldly being. He had lived a long life and knew this creature that I fought. "What are you?"

His face showed no expression as he looked into my body. It felt as if he could see into my soul. "You are fine for now but soon the hunger will grow and your closeness with her w…"

"I would never harm her."

"The hunger will dictate who you would harm. You will have no control over it. You will become its slave."

"I would never harm her. I love her and…"

"She is not yours. I do not smell you or any other male around her. You may love her but she is free to be courted others if they wish to speak to her. Others who will protect her…better."

I walked around the bed towards this man with brutality on my mind. This aggression that seemed to grow every second since the beast infected me sometimes frightened me but at this moment it was very welcomed. The man smiled at me as I approached. I suddenly became weary of his smile because it did not reach his eyes. They were cold as ever. I came to my senses and started to wonder who this creature was and what actions might he take against me.

"The unknown should frighten you and if it does not…I will.". His voice held a promise of pain. Oh, I did not like this…. man.

"I will not tolerate you around her."

"It would be healthier for you if you did but if you wish to spend your time recovering I will accommodate you with the beating."

"Ichabod,"

Her soft voice made me turn and see her smiling at me. She was a beauty even with her hair askew. She started smoothing the top in an effort to fix it but not for my benefit but for the fake doctor.

"This man is no doctor."

Abbie chuckled. "I know, his name is Orion, Orion this is Ichabod Crane."

Orion kept his eyes on Abbie. "We have met. I am happy to see that you will be released today. I shall come by later to make sure you are resting."

Abbie smiled shyly. "She will be perfectly fine Mr. Orion if that is your name."

The otherworldly handsome stranger turned his golden stare on me with the promise of retort but Abigail's movements made him turn back to her. She opened the drawer beside her bed and removed a notebook. "Nick said that that thing that attacked me killed two other people last night."

Orion moved closer to the bed and took the notebook. I watched his hand touch hers and could feel my Abigail's heartbeat accelerate as it did whenever I touched her. The golden eyes of Orion captured hers as he slowly turned away from her to look at her notes.

"He is trying to build up his strength faster. You will need to be extra careful. I will stay cl…."

"She does not need your kind of protection. I will be able to sense him."

Orion looked at me with the same dark expression as before. "What do you mean by my kind of protection."

Abbie moved the covers back and threatened to get out of the bed. I rushed over to her side and placed the covers back over her body. "What are you doing? You know that you need to rest more."

"I don't know why you two are fighting we are trying to stop the same thing."

"He is letting his condition get away from him."

I made sure that Abigail was all tucked in before giving Orion a glare. "I am managing this. If I can kill this thing I will be whole."

"I have seen Raven fight when he wants to kill something. Are you up to his challenge because you have to kill him to win back your life."

His words sent a cold chill up my spine. If this Raven monster was feeding everyday he would be too strong for me to slay.

"We have to slow him down so that Ichabod can kill him."

Orion returned his attention to Abbie. "That is easier said than done. First you must stop his minions and then find who brought him here to cut of his place of healing."

Abbie sighed and closed her eyes. I leaned down to her smelling her soft scent for the first time in my life. She still needed rest. "Are you alright."

She smiled. "You do know that I only needed a drop of that cure."

"I had to make sure that you would be alright." Her beautiful brown eyes slowly opened and stared up into mine. I heard her heartbeat accelerate and smiled. I could see out of my peripheral vision the frown that crossed Orion's face. He could hear her heartbeat too.

"It was a selfless act that you performed but now your life is on borrowed time. You have 23 days left to kill Raven or you will turn and I will kill you."

Abbie looked over at Orion. "Will you help us?"

As much as I did not want this man anywhere around Abigail, he did know more about this creature than we did. I did not want to be this killer that he was. I myself looked over at this man or whatever he was and watched him stare into Abigail's eyes. He liked what he saw I could tell by his smile; it went all the way to his eyes and throughout his body.

"Will you rest?" His voice sounded like a caress to me and I hated it. I hated the way it made her heart pound. He absolutely loved her reaction to his question.

Abbie nodded. He stared at her for a long while just staring deep into her eyes as if I was not there. How many times had she been alone with this creature? How many times had he stared into her eyes as he was now? Had he ever touched her? Anger began to make a permanent home in my body.. "Then I will help you."

I wondered if he were talking to me or Abigail because he did not take his eyes from her. How long had she known this…thing? Why was he allowed in her room? How did he get in?

Orion turned and walked towards the open window. He removed the lab coat and I watched the big black wings open and knew then he was not from Sleepy Hollow. He looked back at Abigail and smiled again and then was out the window when the door opened and the nurse walked in.

"I quickly walked over to the window and closed it so he could not get back in. However, from the size of him he could make his own window. The nurse's appearance saved Abigail from my harsh questioning about this being. I excused myself and walked from the room.

"Ichabod,"

I turned and saw Katrina and Henry walking towards me. I told no one but Nick about Abigail and my being attacked. Why were they here?

"What are you doing here?"

"I can still feel when something is wrong with you Ichabod. Are you hurt?'

I avoided her touch. "I am fine but Abigail was hurt."

I watched her frown. "Who would harm her?"

I had a few names but hers was at the top of the list. I knew how much wanted me back and would do anything to achieve that. However, she knew that harming Abigail would have the opposite effect of what she wanted me to feel for her.

"I don't know but I will find out."

Katrina stared deep into my eyes and smiled at my declaration. "I know how much she means to you so I will offer my help if you want it."

Her help would be problematic. She would turn everything into a competition with Abigail and she was not strong enough to handle that yet. "I will keep that in mind Katrina but now I must go."

Katrina watched him walk away completely shocked that he would turn down her help. She could help him. "Ichabod,"

She chased after him as he got on the elevator. Henry watched the nurses walk from Abigail's room and smiled at them pretending that he was walking away. He walked far enough to transform into Paul without detection. He walked back around the corner and towards Abigail's room. He slowly opened the door and smiled wickedly as he closed it.

Abbie frowned when Paul turned and faced her. 'What are you doing here? Or should I say how did you know that I was here?"

"Well Katrina is still tied to Ichabod despite their divorce and she informed me that you were injured. The man moved towards her bed and gently took her hand. Abbie pulled her hand from his but he took it back and gently began to stroke it. Strange heat began to flood her body. Abbie laid down as Paul watched smiling as the touch began to affect her. He moved his lips towards her and smiled.

"You are so beautiful." His voice sounded familiar to Abbie but she could do nothing as she watched his lips slowly move towards hers.

* * *

Author's Notes

I know that it is short but I have to test the waters to see how this will go over. The Muse wanted to see. I hope that you enjoyed this tease and will tell me what you think. Its a toss up who will get the girl. I am flipping a coin. I thank you for reading. ~Frostbytefire


End file.
